


Jet'aime

by Meena23



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meena23/pseuds/Meena23
Summary: Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, this is my first anime Fanfic. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

The Briefs mansion was shocked when a familiar blonde arrived in the middle of Bulma's birthday party. The whole gang is complete and the blonde interrupted their peaceful dinner.

"Hello Sis! Happy birthday" The blonde finally said after removing her sunglasses. "Suprise" she added.

"No way! Tights, is that you? You're back?!" Bulma answered. The Blue haired heiress run towards her sister and hugged her tight. "I miss you so much, Tights"

"I miss you too, Can I join the party?" Tights teasingly asked Bulma.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course Sis!"

Tights removed her coat and walked towards the long table where her sister's family, together with her friends are sitted together while eating the delicious food the Briefs heiress cooked for all of them. Tights suddenly stop walking when she met the eyes of the namek, Piccolo.

He looks familiar, I wonder if I have met him before.

"Are you okay, Sis?"

"Yeah sure" Tights ignored her thoughts on the namek and sat beside Chi-chi who is very excited to have a chitchat with one of her best friend.

While they are all having a dinner, Tights can feel the Nameks eyes on her that makes her uncomfortable. Tights looked at the namekian and their eyes met again.

"Have we met before?" she asked towards the namekian and the whole gang was kinda suprise with her sudden question.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry Sis, this is Piccolo. He's our friend. Remember the namek adventure I have had before? We met him there." Bulma explained to her sister.

"Piccolo, this is Tights. She's my sister she's staying in France with her boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriend, James not with you?" Bulma asked her sister and that's when they started talking about her love life, forgetting the earlier scene.

After the party, Tights went to her room at the other side of the mansion to take a rest. Bulma escorted her friends outside the mansion and saod goodbyes to each of them. Vegeta looked at Piccolo like he know's something and the namekian is avoiding the saiyans stare.

This is going to be interesting, Vegeta thought. When the namekian looked at him, all he can do is smirk. This is indeed a very interesting situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 2**

Its been three days since Tights arrival. Bulma is enjoying shopping even more now that her only sister is with her. While they're fitting some shoes, Bulma asked her Sister about the reason why James is not with her.

"Is he too busy to not accompany you on this visit"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"When are you getting married Tights?"

"I don't know actually. You know James, he is one hell of a busy man. I hope soon, it appears that I'm the only one in the family who is not yet married"

"I hope too. Its going to be the wedding of the year" Bulma answered, excitement present in her voice. "You know what, maybe we can plan your wedding while you're here, what do you think?"

"Well....I think you're genius Bulma"

"I know right!"

\-----------------------

At Goku's residence's, Gohan and Krillin is sparring while Chi chi and Android 18 is preparing their lunch. Vegeta visited Kakarots house because Bulma insisted that he accompany their son, while she and her sister is shopping.

Vegeta sat beside Piccolo who looks like in a very deep thought.

"How does it feel Namek?" Vegeta asked to start their conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vegeta."

"We both know what I'm talking about. She. She's your mate" Vegeta said with teasing sound.

"Who's she?" The namekian asked, he is actually nervous about this conversation. What does this saiyan know? "And mate...I dont have a mate"

"Its okay, if you dont want to admit it...yet"

Bulma and Tights arrived at Goku's and Vegeta can sense the nervousness of the namekian. He really got it bad.

"Hello hun, where's trunks? I bought your favorite Sushi." Bulma walked towards Vegeta and kissed him on the cheeks. "Oh, hello there Piccolo. Are you okay? You look pale"

"I am. Excuse me" Piccolo went inside the house and sighed. "What's wrong with you, Piccolo" He thought. Why are you feeling this way? And its just a kiss, she dont remember anything. Its been 10 years. Knock it off, Piccolo. When he was about to enter the spare room to avoid the blonde woman, a soft hand touched his shoulders and asked him where the bathroom is. He turned around to face none other than the woman he is avoiding. Crap.

"Huh?" He answered trying to stay calm even though his whole body is still electrifying with the simple touch he received from the woman.

"The bathroom, where is it?" Tights said with a whole smiling face. She's beautiful more beautiful than before, the namekian thought. "Piccolo?"

"Ah yes, just go straight and turn left, the first door that is the bathroom."

"Alright, thank you"

Tights left the namek who is still standing still. What's wrong with him? She thought. Is there a dirt on my face? She suddenly feel conscious about her appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 3**

10 days passed and Tights did not received any calls, replies or even voicemails from her boyfriend. She keeps on dialing his number but she is just receiving an automated answer that says he's not available as of the moment. She's getting frustrated.

"No answer yet?" Bulma asked. "Maybe he's really busy with his work." she added.

"Too busy that he forgets he have a girlfriend waiting for his calls and replies. Geez, Bulma its been 10 fucking days and I have'nt received even a simple hello from that man. Crap."

"Calm down sis, maybe he's just doing this for you to miss him. And maybe there's a suprise waiting for you." Tights finally calmed down after her sisters assurance that her boyfriend is just doing this for her to miss him. And God, he misses him so much. Mon amore.

Three months passed, no replies and calls from her boyfriend. She did received a memo from her secretary saying James is busy with works as the other corporation in North Europe is investing on his company. She then decided to not disturb her boyfriend. They've been together for 10 years, she can survive three months without him. She bonded with Chi-chi, 18 and the kids. She's always staying at Goku's to passed time. She's still curious about this certain namekian that is staying with them. Piccolo is actually a good guy, she discovered it in her constant visit to the Goku's residences.

Its a very sunny day and summer is almost over. Bulma and Tights are eating ice cream with Trunks on their garden. Vegeta is busy inside the gravity room.

"I think I have to enjoy this vacation Bulma. Why dont we go on a beach getaway? That would be fun. "

"You're a genius yourself, Tights. Let's invite the whole gang."

Bulma and Tights planned their itenerary and invited the whole gang. They decided to go to a private island owned by the Briefs. Chi-chi and her family arrived at the airport together with Krillin, 18 and their daugther.

"Where's Piccolo?" Tights asked. "He's not joining?" she added. They all walked towards the private plane they've rented for this vacation.

"I'm here." Piccolo said, suprising all of them. He is wearing a cap instead of his usual turban. He wore a plain white shirt and black summer shorts. He looks hot, Tights said, not intending to say it out loud, thank god its only her sister who heard her compliment for the namekian. Her sister looked at her, malice present in her eyes.

"So, hot huh. Looks like someone is interested with something green, or perhaps someone who's green. " Bulma whispered to her ears. "Its alright, I'm not judging you"

Tights glared at her sister.

"Just kidding. Loosen up, we're here to enjoy!"

"Let's go every one! Maldives here we go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 4**

"Wow this is paradise!" Chi-chi said after they've arrived, Bulma let them pick their own villa. Tights decided to choose the villa near the ocean. Its been years since she experienced this kind of place. France is a very good place but this place, this is special for her. This is the first place where she and james met.

"It is indeed a paradise. Let's enjoy our stay as much as we can." Bulma said. "Dinner is ready guys. See you on the clubhouse."

The whole gang will stay in Maldives for five days only because Trunks and Goten will be going back to school and Bulma needs to work for her newest invention for the government.

A buffet dinner is waiting for them at the clubhouse, and as expected Vegeta and Goku run towards the buffet table and eat like there's no tomorrow. Krillin then asked Tights about her work in France and how long will she be staying in Japan.

"Well, my works fine. Its kinda boring, being the assistant of James is actually boring but hey working with the love of your life is exciting too"

"That's good to know. Are you staying in Japan for good?"

"I can't stay in Japan, Krillin. James company is in France, He needs me there. So, how are you and 18? I'm so happy for you man, and little Marron is very very cute. " Tights answered.

"Ah yeah, thanks Tights. How about you? When are you settling down? You've been with James for decades. We're all been waiting for that day, right Chi-chi?"

"Yeah. You're in the right age. Both you and James."

Tights just shrugged her shoulders and smile. Actually, she wanted to settle down. She really wants to settle down but James keeps on saying they still need more time and it will happen eventually.

On the beach side, Piccolo and Vegeta is talking. They look like they're in a very serious conversation.

"Why don't you just claim the woman, Namek?"

"I'm not like you, Vegeta. I don't claim my woman."

"Your woman huh, look who's talking. You're already claiming her by telling me she's your woman. Don't be a dumb, you can easily claim her. You have powers. You're strong."

"Stronger than you, yeah" the namek said, vegeta glared at him.

"I'm stronger than anyone here, Namek. I can kill you right now"

"Yeah,of course you can. I can't just claim her, she already belong to another man. I can't just force her that's not right."

"But she's your mate, claiming her would make it official. The time is ticking, Namek. You've waited enough. This is the right time."

Vegeta left the namek in a very deep thought. Yes, he can easily claim her but she belongs to a man, and hell, they've been together for 10 fucking years. And him, he's nothing, just plain old Piccolo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 5**

Tights woke up with the sounds of waves and laughters outside her villa. What a very peaceful morning. She immediately went to her bathroom and changed her clothes from her nighties to a simple bohemian summer dress. She was greeted by her nephew, Trunks, and was invited to join the rest of her family and friends at the beachside for breakfast.

"Goodmorning Tights. How's your sleep?" Bulma greeted her sister. "You look fresh and radiant."

"Thank you, Bulma. You too. How's everyone? Looks like the kids are enjoying their vacation."

"Yeah, including the boys. Look at Vegeta, it looks likes it his first time on this beach. He looks like a kid himself." The blue haired woman said laughing at her own joke, looking at her husband and son. A pang of jelousy hits Tights, she wants to have a family too. "Oh come on, Tights. Be patient." she thought.

She threw those negatives vibes away and enjoyed the breakfast instead. After their breakfast, Tights decided to stroll the beach leaving the others behind.

While she's walking barefoot on the sand, she was suprised to see the green man, sitted on the rock and looks like in very deep thought. She decided to join him on his solitude.

"Hey" Tights softly said. "May I join you?"

Piccolo was suprised to see his woman. She look beautiful in white. She should wear this color more often, he thought.

"Piccolo, right?" Tights suits herself by sitting on the sand.

"Yes." he answered, trying to sound neutral.

"Why don't you join them? Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" He asked her without answering her questions.

"Well, just strolling the beach. I missed this place so much. Its been a decade since the last time I visited. Now, answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I'm thinking"

"Yeah, obviously. What are you thinking about? Bulma told me about the namek. And how you helped Chi-chi and her with Trunks and Goten. She told me you're very good at that."

"Thank you."

An hour passed and no one talked about anything. They just decided to be quiet and listen to the sound of waves.

"You know what, Piccolo. I have a feeling we've met before. I just dont remember. Or maybe from my past life eh"

Piccolo just nodded. If only you knew, Tights. We didnt just met, we did more than that. Their solitude was taken away when Chi-chi called them for lunch.

"Come on, Piccolo. Let's go."

Piccolo walked side by side with the woman. Her woman, if only he can say it out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 6**

They're all enjoying the beach and food. Every thing is at ease and peaceful. This is indeed a very fantastic vacation. Its their third day. Tights and Piccolo is inseparable as Tights insisted that they're bestfriend already. After their small talk on the other side of the beach, Tights decided to talk with the namek more often, she have this strange feeling that they've met before. Piccolo on the other hand is very happy with the situation. Yes, she see the blonde as more than a friend, but if being her friend means he can stay with her for the whole day, why not? He's contented with it.

Bulma and Vegeta are enjoying each others company while sun bathing. Chi-chi and Goku are playing board games with the kids. Krillin and 18 are grilling barbeque with Yamcha. On the beachside, Tights and Piccolo are enjoying the crystal blue water. Tights is swimming, waist deep while Piccolo is sitted on the edge of the water.

"Hey, why don't you join me? The water is cold"

Piccolo just shrugged his shoulder. Tights smirked at him and threw water to the namekian. His eyes grew wide and decided to make a payback. He pushed the water towards Tights with his powers, he didnt intend to push the wave back strongly tha resulted to Tights being thrown away by the strong wave. Tights was nowhere to be seen after the incident, Piccolo then run towards the water, nervous and worriness is eating him up. Bulma and the rest of the Gang is not aware of the incident. Piccolo dive and saw Tights under the water, eyes closed. He swam towards Tights and swam back to the sand, the blonde woman in his arms.

"Hey, hey wake up. Hey, open your eyes."

When Tights didnt respond. Piccolo shake her shoulders. Still, no respond from the woman.

"Tights, come on. Man, I'm so dumb" He said nervousness present in his voice. It's actually trembling.

  
What should he do now? Think Piccolo, think. Then an idea crossed his mind. CPR, yeah he watched it before in TV. This is the first aid when it comes to drowning. Piccolo did'nt think twice, he put his mouth to her lips and Tights opened her eyes immediately. She's actually just playing with Piccolo and pretended to be drown. She's an athlete and swimming is one of her favorite sports. Piccolo was too shocked when Tights opened her eyes, his lips is still touching the womans lips and looks like Tights is shocked with what the namekian did. His lips is soft, his eyes it's so deep and he looks cute with his turban. Piccolo and Tights moved away from each other when they heard their friends on the background, Yamcha whistling and teasing.

"I'm not drown, I'm just joking" she told the namek with a soft voice. Unable to look at the namek, she feels guilty for what she did. She can see that the namekian is trembling.

"Get a room, guys!"

Yamcha shouted and the whole gang laughed. "I thought Piccolo is asexual"

Yamcha received a deadly glare from the namek. The whole gang laughed at the awkward situation. Piccolo said his apologies to Tights and walked away. Tights can sense that he is pissed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 7**

Piccolo was nowhere to be found after the incident. Tights is feing guilty for what she did. They are all in the clubhouse eating their dinner. Tights excused herself to search for Piccolo. She found him on the same rock where she saw him the other day. Tights silently walk towards the namekian. Piccolo is aware of her presence but pretends not to care. He is still pissed off about what she did earlier. Drowning is not a joke. He almost lose her.

"Hey"

When Tights didnt receive any answer. She move closer and hug Piccolo from behind.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know its a very bad joke. Don't be mad at me." she said sweetly.

"I will not do it again"

"Don't do it again." Piccolo finally said after minutes of silence. "Do you know how scared I am when I saw you under the water, eyes closed, not moving. Before I met you, I'm not scared of anything. I don't feel that feeling but when I saw you there, lying on the sand unconscious and knowing that I'm the one who did that to you, I'm trembling with fears Tights. I don't know if I can forgive myself if I will lose you."

Piccolo realized what he just said to Tights. Its closer to admiting his true feelings.

"I mean, what will...Bulma do?" he added. Another awkward silence passed for a minute. Tights is somehow suprised with his reaction. She didnt expect that especially with a man he just met weeks ago. She can remember the same scenario when she was almost hit by a car in France, James remained calm with the situation, he brought her to the hospital and left her for work. But this...its different.

"I promise." she said with a smile. "Dinner's ready, come on."

Piccolo and Tights walked together , have dinner together and sat together, looking at the stars while the others are sleeping soundly.

"Piccolo, do you have a girlfriend? I don't know if its your term. Is it girlfriend in your planet?" Tights asked to kill the silence between them.

"What is girlfriend?"

"Oh. You know, like Gohan and the girl he is dating. Someone you...love"

"Mate."

"What? Come again?"

"Mate. I don't have a girlfriend, I have a mate."

"Is that like a wife?"

"No, more than that."

"She's lucky eh. You choose her as your mate."

"No, I'm the one who's lucky. I didnt choose her actually, but the world chooses us to be together."

"That's romantic." she said. "Where is she now?"

"She's here." he said pointing to his heart. It's very uncharacteristic to Piccolo but he feels like being mushy tonight. He's still feeling guilty for what he did at the beach earlier.

"Oh. Did....she...die?"

When Piccolo didnt answer, Tights put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, its okay. You don't have to answer that."

She's here, in his arms, head on his shoulder. He wanted to tell those words badly.

"She didnt die. She's alive, I can feel that. She's not a namekian, she's from earth. We met when I was still 16 years old. She's 15, she told me. I visited earth to gather some information and this girl, saw me on the forest. We became friends, very close friend. Her parents didnt know that she have an alien friend, my parents is not aware of that too. Earth became a second home to me. My parents thought that I'm just visiting earth to observe the earthlings, what they don't know is that I'm visiting this beautiful girl." Piccolo said, trying to remember the precious memories.

"What happened to her?"

"Eventually, after months of sneaking and meeting each other on the forest. We...we fell in love. She told me that I'm her first love. She's mine too. I can still remember our first kiss. Her lips...its so sweet and soft." Piccolo smiled and Tights smiled back at him.

"I hope I can say the same, my first kiss...its very funny. I was being bullied by my classmate and was forced to kiss the blackboard. Haha"

Piccolo laughed and continue his story telling.

"Did the two of you..you know...make love"

Piccolo blushed with her question.

"Ah.."

"Oh my god, so its a yes?" Tights said teasing the blushing man beside her. She thinks he's cute when blushing.

"No, because before we got to that point my parents found out about my relationship with this girl. It was our anniversary, or what she told me it is. I have suprise for her, a jade ring from my planet. It suits her. I told her how much I love her and she told me the same, we decided to reveal our relationship to her parents, she assured me that they will accept me, I hope I can say that to her as well. Before we reach their house, my parents blocked our way. She was very nice to them, she even greeted them a good evening."

"What did your parents do?" Tights asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"They....they erased her memories."

"What?!" she almost shouted. "So..she can't remember even her parents? That's so cruel."

"No of course not. What they have erased is her memories with me. What she can only remember is the things that happened before she met me and the things after that. Skipping all the memories we have together."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Piccolo. But you? They didnt erased your memories of her?"

"No, they decided to not erased my memories so I can suffer from being a dissapointment in our planet. Loving an earthling is a big dissapointment to them."

Tights dont know what to say. Its a very sad story.

"So...you havent love since?"

"I will never love anyone, I will only love her"

A shooting star was seen on the clear blue sky, Tights decided to make a wish.

"I wish Piccolo can see his true love again." Tights wished. She then kissed Piccolo's cheek and smiled at him, the smile that Piccolo misses so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 8**

After that night, Piccolo and Tights becomes closer than before. Bulma noticed their closeness and confront her sister about it when they are alone in Tights villa.

"What is going on between you and Piccolo?"

Bulma asked. She's actually worried about their closeness because Tights is already in a relationship with a man for ten years. She can remember herself in Tights situation. She became close to Vegeta that she eventually left Yamcha, but she didnt regret that decision. Yamcha is a legend when it comes to womanizing, her husband is different, yeah he's a jerk sometimes but he's the most loyal and loving husband anyone wishes to have. He's very good with Trunks too.

"Nothing. We're friends. Is it wrong to be friends with Piccolo?" Tights answered while putting sunblock in her legs. She's wearing her rush guard and spandex shorts. Ready for her swimming activity.

"Your closeness. Its different, it feels like you've known each other for years. Chi-chi can noticed it too. Gohan even asked Piccolo about what he feels about your closeness, Piccolo just smiled and shrugged his shoulders." Bulma told her sister who is still busy putting sunblocks in her face now.

"To be honest, from the very first day that I saw him, there is this weird feeling like I've met him before and I just can't remember it." Tights then put her sunglasses and summer hat. A knocked was heard from the villa's door.

"That's Piccolo, we're going to the other side of the beach to snorkel. Do you want to join us?"

"No, enjoy." Bulma opened the door to see Piccolo who's wearing his summer shorts and white sando. "Hello Piccolo, you look good"

"ah thank you?"

"Yeah, you look good Piccolo. Is the boat ready? Or we're going to fly?" Tights said, excitement is present in her eyes.

"The boat is ready but if you wanted to fly then we can also do that."

"Maybe next time. Let's go, I want to see the beautiful corals. See you later, Sis. Come on, Piccolo." Tights curled her hands into Piccolo's arm and they walk together, like a couple, towards the boat that is waiting for them.

Bulma decided to just let her sister enjoy this vacation. And so what if Tights develop an affection to Piccolo? They look good together to be honest, every one can see it except fot the two of them, or she's wrong about that.

Bulma joined her husband and the rest of her friends in the beachside. They're all looking at Tights and Piccolo who are sailing away towards the small island on the middle of the ocean.

"I bet Piccolo will be gettin it tonight eh" Yamcha said that makes Bulma hit his shoulder.

"What? Isn't obvious, they are attracted to each other. You guys are blind." Yamcha said it with confidence.

"They look like a couple to me." 18 said. They all looked at 18 like she just dropped a major bomb.

"I second the motion" Krillin said, supporting his wife. "Actually if this is going to be the first time that I'll be seeing the two of them together, without knowing that Tights is already committed, I will assume that they are married. Look how close they are."

They all agreed to Krillin's statement. Bulma then noticed that Vegeta is smirking, looks like he know something. She'll figure that out later, for now she is happy to see her sister enjoying the namekian's company.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 9**

Its going to be their last night in Maldives, they decided to camp in the beach, drinking beers and eating barbeque while the kids are in the clubhouse playing games.

"Let's play truth or dare." Bulma suggested. "Vegeta, hunny, join us."

"No. I don't play stupid human games"

Bulma smacked his husband and steal the beer on his hands.

"You're banned from the gravity room if you don't join us." she threathened her husband who is now throwing a deadly glare to the woman.

"Fine."

"Yay! Come on guys, truth or dare. We'll be spinning this bottle and when the bottle pointed at you then you can choose to answer a question in this box, if you don't want to answer the question you will need to do the dare you will get on the other box. All good?" Bulma explained.

"Yes" they all said.

Yamcha is the first one to answer. He chooses dare and was asked to drunk a water with hot sauce. They are all laughing at his red face especially Vegeta. The second one to answer is Vegeta. He was asked about his first love. Bulma is actually nervous with the question, she knows that her husband will choose dare because of that. But what suprised him is he chooses to tell the truth.

"Hn. Easy question. Bulma, she's my first love"

Vegeta said without hesitation, happiness flowed in Bulma's heart and she kissed his husband's cheek. "I love you too, hun."

"Get a room you guys. Continue!" Yamcha said interrupting the couple. Next to answer is Krillin then his wife, they both chooses truth. After them was Gohan and Goku, next is Chi-chi and then its Tights turn.

"So, Tights truth or dare?" Krillin asked.

"Question first." She answered. "Then I'll decide."

"Cool. Pick one on the box."

Tights picked a question and read it silently. Her face is blushing with the question she had picked.

"So, truth or dare?" She decided to choose dare because she didn't want to answer the question about her first love. For kami's sake, her first love is a stupid video game character. That's embarassing, and in fact she wanted a little thrill.

"Dare. I'm going to pick a dare, right?"

"Yep, you will." Her sister handed her the box of dares. "I'll read it for you, Tights." Goku said. Tights gave the small paper to Goku and Goku laughed when he read the dare.

"Kiss someone for 1 minute!"

"What?!" Oh well. "Can I choose another dare?"

They allow Tights to pick another one but this time it is more challenging than the first.

"Kiss someone for 2 minutes!" They all laughed at her second dare.

"Do you want to pick another one?" Goku said unable to contain his laughter.

"Nope! Maybe its going be kiss someone for 3 minutes when I choose another one. I will do it!"

They all laughed at Tights. She then stood up and looked at the boys one by one, stopping her look at Yamcha who is now smiling at her expecting the kiss from the Bloned. She then walked towards Yamcha who closed his eyes and pout his lips, but no kiss was felt when Tights turned around and kissed Piccolo. They were all shocked that Tights kisses the Namekian, they are sure that Tights will kiss Yamcha. Piccolo is a bit suprised but is kissing the blonde back. Tights closes her eyes and deepened the kiss, Piccolo then pulled her closer until she is sitting on his lap. Goku and Gohan are cheering for Piccolo, Krillin and 18 is counting the seconds in the background. Bulma is dumbfounded while Vegeta continued drinking his beer. Yamcha on the other hand is still shocked, he's expecting that kiss man, Piccolo's a lucky man. 2 minutes passed and they are still kissing. Krillin is shouting that 2 minutes already passed but it seems like Tights and Piccolo is still enjoying the kiss, no one is stopping. When Bulma shouted at her sister to stop, Tights moved away from Piccolo's kiss. They are both panting and out of breath. Tights giggled and moved back to her spot.

"Let's continue the game." Tights said, still out of breath. Piccolo is the last one to answer and he chooses truth instead of dare.

"Who is your first kiss, what does it feel like?" Chi-chi read the question. What a very timing question.

They all waited for Piccolo's answer.

"Tights. What does it feel like....it feels like winning in the battle again." Piccolo is looking at Tights while answering the question, the blonde girl can't help but blush. The boys tease him and cheer for his answer. They decided to end the game after Piccolo's answer. They all went to their respective Villa except for Piccolo who decided to stay.

When Tights arrived in her Villa, she immediately went to the bathroom to shower. While showering, she can't help but replay the kiss. Its a very hot and intense kiss. There's an electricity running through her body when Piccolo deepened the kiss and pulled her in his laps. Its turns her on even of she didnt want to. That's one of her best kiss, maybe the only best kiss she have experienced. She's been with James for 10 years but he didnt kiss her like how Piccolo kisses him earlier, its like she's his oxygen and he's going to die when he stop.

After showering she decided to call James. Normally she would feel guilty for what happened earlier knowing that James is not in Japan and is busy with his works but strangely, she didnt feel guilty at all. When she lay on her bed, the lips of Piccolo is still haunting her mind.

"Oh stop it Tights. You're committed already, stop fantasizing other man." she scolded herself. As expected, James didnt answer the call, she just received a voicemail saying he's busy.

"Hi babe. How are you? I..miss you." she tap on send voicemail and succumb to dreamland. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 10**

James is listening to Tights voicemails. He is sitting outside the dressing room where her secretary, his soon to be wife is fitting her wedding gown. He feels guilty for what he is doing right now, not answering Tights calls, not telling her the truth. It all happens so quickly. Tights asked if she can visit Japan, he agreed as Tights has never visited her family for 10 years of staying with him on France. She's been a very supportive girlfriend and helped him build his name in the industry. When Tights was in Japan, Samantha became her secretary. She's his best friend, and Tights best friend too. They didnt intend to fall in love, it just happen and now three months passed, Samantha is one month pregnant and they will tie the knot soon.

"Still listening to her mails? Why don't we just tell the truth?" Samantha said "I'm feeling guilty for lying, Hun. I know she will never forgive me, us, but she needs to know the truth. We owe it to her"

"You're right. I think we should go to Japan and tell her the truth. I just hope she will listen to us."

Meanwhile in Japan, its been two weeks after their summer getaway. Tights decided not to visit Chi-chi because she knows that Piccolo is there. After that kiss, she decided to avoid Piccolo because of her growing feelings for the man. Piccolo visited the mansion to train with Trunks and initiate a small talk with her but she will just say hi to the namek and stay in her room until Piccolo is no longer around. Bulma can notice that she is avoiding the man.

"So, you're avoiding Piccolo?" Bulma asked her sister while they are preparing their lunch for that day.

"No...why would I?" Tights answered defensively.

"Oh come on, its okay. Its very obvious Tights. Is it because of the kiss? Do you feel something for Piccolo? I know its very hard to admit, experienced that myself before"

"I'm just feeling guilty that all. In fact, I bought a ticket and will return to James next week. I missed him so much."

"What?! You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm not staying for good."

Tights washes the dishes when she hears a familiar voice. James? She run towards the living room to see her boyfriend...and Samantha, wait is that a baby bump? Tights can't contain her excitement and hugged James kissing him but James avoid her lips. Why?

"Oh my god babe, you suprised me. I'm so happy to see you. And, Samantha you're here too?"

"Tights...can we talk?" James asked with a serious tone. Is there something wrong? Tights nodded and they all sat, James and Samantha is sitting in the sofa while Tights is sitted on the loveseat. Bulma brought juice and cupcakes for their visitor. She decided to go to the gravity room to check on her husband and son.

James is fidgeting, Tights know that he is nervous. Samantha is looking at her feet.

"What is it babes?"

"Tights...I need to tell you something."

Oh no, is he going to propose? She can remember her conversation with Bulma before, about James suprising her with a ring.

"Tights...." James said.

"Yes! If you're going to ask my hand for marriage, yes babes. I say yes." Tights said, excitement present in her eyes.

"I'm getting married Tights...to Samantha." James told her. He can't look at her face, guilt eating up his body. "I'm sorry."

"Is this a joke babes and you're going to say, hey babes I'm joking. Marry me?" Tights answered.

"I'm not joking. We're getting married soon."

"No way! You're kidding, babes. Tell me you're joking. Samantha, he's joking right?! Tell me he's joking!" tears is now flowing in Tights eyes.

Samantha is crying too. She knows how hard it is for Tigths. "He's telling the truth." she forced herself to answer. "I'm....pregnant, Tights"

Tights didnt answer, she just stared at her boyfriend and best friend...who fooled her.

"Go out. Please go out." Tights said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Tights." James hold her hand but she just slapped him hard and told him to go out.

"I said get out of my house!!!!" James and Samantha walked out of the house, leaving Tights with tears and a broken heart. Bulma saw that James and Samantha is leaving the mansion, they are crying. What happened? Bulma run towards the living room to see her sister, sitted on ground, crying. She decided to not ask Tights about what happened, she just hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry Tights...its okay, just cry. Just cry."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

Jet'aime 11

Two days passed and Tights is still locking herself on her room. She can't believed it. James will throw their fucking ten years for a woman he just met for a year? What is wrong with her? She did eveything for that man. She sacrificed her ambitions for his success and he will just leave her like that. She's angry, she's sad, she's broken.

Bulma found out the reason why Tights and James broke up when she read the news about James being married to his secretary, Samantha. It all explains the reason on why Tights is depressed. She can't believed it, she wanted to kill that fucking man, especially that bitch even if she is two months pregnant. Chi-chi and the rest of the gang visited the briefs mansion to check on Tights but she refuses to face them.

One month passed and Tights is still locking herlself up. Yes, she joins them for breakfast, lunch and dinner but thats it. She looks very sad even if she smiles at them.

Bulma can no longer see her sister, depressed and broken. She then talked to Piccolo and asked him a favor.

She found the namekian on the forest near Goku's house. He is meditating.

"Piccolo." she called, disturbing the namek.

Piccolo opened his eyes to see Bulma walking towards him. "Why?"

"I..I know I don't have the right to ask you for this but..you heard it, right? about Tights."

Piccolo nodded. He found out that Tights is locking herself because her ex boyfriend and best friend got married. When he found out about that, he was so mad and almost decided to kill the man. How cruel he is to broke Tights heart.

"Spill it out, Bulma."

"I want you to talk to my sister, she will listen to you"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because she's your mate."

Piccolo frozed, wait how did she?

"Vegeta told me everything. How you're treated as a dissapointment on the planet namek because you're in love with a girl from a different planet. He told me its Tights. At first, I dont want to believe him but then your sudden closeness, the electricity when the two of you are together. Tights even told me that you look familiar but she can't remember anything about you. Piccolo, I don't want to see her like this. Do you?"

"I can't promise you anything, Bulma." Piccolo dissapeared in just a second, leaving Bulma in the forest. Thank god Piccolo is here. She knows that Piccolo will make Tights happy again.

A soft knock from her window caught Tights attention. She saw Piccolo outside. Tights opened it for the namekian and let him in.

"Why are you here? Did my sister or chi-chi or krillin asked you to check on me?"

"Is it wrong to visit you, Tights? No one asked me to, I just wanted to see you."

"To see, how broken I am?" Tights did her best to fight the tears but she can no longer hide it.

"Yes."

"What?"

"You heard me, I said yes. I wanted to see how broken you are so I will know how to fix you."

Tights looked at the namekian. "You don't have to fix me."

"I know, but I want to, I have to." Tights hugged him tight and cried, soaking Piccolo's shirt with her tears. They sat on the edge of her bed, holding each other. When Piccolo felt that Tights is no longer crying, he saw that she fell asleep. He softly lay her on the bed and looked at her face. There are dark circles on her eyes, looks like she's not sleeping well. He wanted to see her smile again, he will make her smile again.

When he was about to leave, Tights hold his hand and asked him to stay. Piccolo then lay on the bed, embracing his woman to sleep.

Why does it feel so familiar? It feels like they've done this before but she can't remember anything. Whenever she's with him, she feels at peace and protected. Why? She's supposed to mourn with the lost of her love, but this particular man makes her forget the pain.

Piccolo slowly opened his eyes to see Tights who is smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled her closer. "Thank you." Tights whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 12**

Vegeta woke up with the smell of delicious food in the kitchen. Bulma really knows how to serve a prince. He was about to get up when he saw his wife who is still sleeping. Who the fuck is preparing the breakfast?

"Bulma, who's in the kitchen?"

Bulma opened her eyes and kissed his husband.

"Good morning, hun."

"Hn. Who's in the kitchen?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked at his husband, then that's when she smell the delicious food outside the room. "Oh! I think its Tights!" Bulma immediately left the room to check the kitchen. She saw Tights preparing their breakfast. Piccolo is with her, he is drinking orange juice with strawberry crepes.

"Good morning, Sis" Tights greeted without even looking at Bulma. She is frying eggs and bacon for breakfast. "How about eggs and bacon for breakfast? I also made some crepes. I prepared Trunks lunch, you can call Vegeta. Let's eat breakfast together."

Bulma is somehow suprised with her sisters sudden change of mood. Last month she's suicidal and depressed but today, she looks like nothing happened. Wait, did Piccolo slept here last night?

"Good...morning sis." Vegeta and Trunks entered the kitchen and they all eat breakfast. Bulma is still puzzled on why Tights is acting like nothing is wrong. Well, basically there is nothing wrong, but what she's wondering is what did Piccolo say...or do that changed her mood.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Vegeta asked the namekian. He's obviously teasing Piccolo.

"Yeah, he did." Tights said answering the question for Piccolo. "Piccolo, why don't you try this tuna grilled? It's delicious."

Tights put the tuna in Piccolo's plate. Vegeta asked for his part.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I've only grilled one tuna belly. I can make another one for you."

Vegeta glared at the blonde taking all the bacon left and put it all in his mouth. Piccolo can't help but laughed at Vegeta's reaction.

"I promise, I'll cook one for you" after their breakfast Vegeta went to the gravity room with Piccolo. Trunks stay in his room to play video games.

"So, what happened?" Bulma asked Tights while they are drinking tea on the garden of the Brief's mansion. "You and Piccolo, huh."

"Yeah."

"So...you're together now?"

"Actually no, we're just friends. He just made me realize last night that I deserve to be happy after what James did to me. He's a very good friend you know. Thank you for introducing him to me."

"No worries, Tights. Piccolo is a good man, a good friend and a protector. But serioulsy, no romance going on? I think you and Piccolo look good together, Sis." Bulma said teasing her sister.

"Piccolo deserved more than that."

"I don't get it. Why do you say so?"

"I'm still broken, Bulma. Its 10 years of my life that was lost, taken from me. I don't even know if I can love again. If I'm going to start a relationship with Piccolo, I have to be whole again. He don't deserve someone who is still broken in pieces."

That night, Piccolo stayed in the brief's mansion for dinner. As promised, Tights grilled tuna belly for Vegeta. After their peaceful and delicious dinner, Piccolo said his goodbyes.

"I'll go now, thank you for the food." Tights accompany him to the gates.

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay for the night? We have the guest room available for you. I know that you're staying in the forest because Gohan is sharing the bedroom with Goten now. You can always stay with us."

"I'm okay. Don't think about me."

Piccolo walked away and Tights finally closed the gates. Its already 10:00 in the evening, Tights woke up with a sound of thunder and lightning. She looked outside her windows, looks like it is going to rain. Piccolo, she thought. If its going to rain, where is he going to stay? Tights put in her robe, she will go to the forest to get Piccolo before the heavy rain pour. She got in her car and drove to the forest. Its actually very dark and she feels nervous about going inside the forest. Sound of owls and crickets welcome her inside. When she got out of her car, two men welcomes her.

"So miss, what are you doing here? On the outskirts of the forest? Are you a goddess or something?" obviously they are drunk, Tights can smell the alcohol.

Tights ignore them and continue her way towards the forest.

"We're talking to you, miss!" The man grabbed her arms. "Are you deaf?"

"Fuck you." Tights said, trying to push the man away. The other one touch her legs, moving his hand slowly until it reach her inner tighs. "Stop it! You jerks! Piccolo! Piccolo!" Tights shouted, nervousness eating her up. Please Piccolo, help me. The man who is holding her arms asked her to shut up.

"Who's Piccolo? Your boyfriend?! Haha, I'm your boyfriend tonight, miss. So, shut up!!"

"You're the one who needs to shut up." a familiar voice said, in just a minute the rapists were gone. Piccolo hang them on the trees, he could've killed them but he just choose to hang them on the tallest tree in the forest, he does not want to mark his hand dirty with the blood of those monsters.

Tights hugged him tight, sobbing and saying her thank you's.

"What are you doing here? Its already midnight Tights?! What are you thinking? They could've...what if I'm not here? Huh? Tell me!"

"I'm sorry, its just that its going to rain, I don't want you to stay on the forest while its raining. I'm sorry, Piccolo."

"I told you not to think about me. I'm okay. Now, stop crying. I hate it when you cry."

Piccolo volunteered to drive. When they arrived, the mansion is still quiet, Bulma and her family is still asleep. Piccolo walked with Tights towards her room. They havent uttered a single word from the forest until they are inside the mansion. Piccolo is still upset, Tights on the other hand is still scared.

"Stay with me." Tights said, the rain is still pouring accompanied by lightning and thunder. "Its raining, and.....I'm scared...Its the first time that ive experienced that...they touch my body, everywhere....I'm so scared." she whispered, tears are forming in her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Tights is somehow suprised with his question.

"Of course, I do. Why are you asking me that? I trust you. I really do, that's why I'm asking you to stay with me. What's with the ques-----"

Before Tights can continue, Piccolo kissed her lips. Tights pulled him closer, both lost in the lips of one another. She opened the door and Piccolo closed it without removing his lips. How he did that? She dont have any idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 13**

After that kiss, Tights and Piccolo decided to try and have a romantic relationship. Bulma is very happy that her sister is moving on from the heartbreak. This relationship is different from her relationship with James. This is more real and romantic. Piccolo is the sweetest and the most passionate boyfriend any one wishes to have. At first, Tights is feeling guilty that she's using the man as a rebound but when he told her that he will accept whatever it is that she can give, she knows she already found his true love.

Tights woke up, green arms wrapped in her waist. Both of them are naked. She can feel soreness in her most intimate part. She turned around to face the man. He's still asleep, lips slightly open and he can hear him snoring softly. Looks like he is still in a very deep sleep. She traced his face, from his eyes to his lips. He looks handsome like this, so peaceful.

"Do you trust me?" She can remember that question very clearly. The question that leads to this. His lips, its soft and sweet. She was actually suprised to know that this man is very demanding. He kissed her every where, in every curve of her body, she feels like a Goddes last night. What they did was not just fucking, or screwing, whatever it is. What they did last night is love, making love, soft but rough. There's scratches on the wall, she giggled with the memory. Piccolo opened his eyes to see a giggling Tights in front of him. Kami, last night is the best night of his existence. Finally! His claim on her is official. She's mine now, and I'm hers, completely hers.

"Goodmorning, you sexy space man." Tights softly whispered, kissing his cheeks.

"It is indeed a very goodmorning."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tights asked. Piccolo just shrugged his shoulder and kissed her neck. "Mmm, so that's what you want for breakfast eh?" He pulled her closer and touched her breast. His lips going down from his neck to her shoulder, to her breast, she can't help but moan. This man is so sexy.

"Piccolo...mmm"

"I think you already know what I want for breakfast, Tights. Do you want that too?

"Oh yes very much."

He pushed himself inside of her. He's so big and so hard. She can feel him every where.

"Kami, please...I want you, I need you. Move please, faster love..harder." Piccolo comply with her request and started moving. They can't help but moan together. Tights closed her eyes, opened her mouth and just feel him moving in and out of her. This is a 5 star breakfast. If this is the payment for the pain she had felt with James betrayal, she will personally thank Kami. This is the best sex of her life, not leveling with James or other man she had been before. If she were to choose from all the man she had been in a relationship with, she will gladly choose Piccolo. There is a connection between them that even she cannot explain.

"You're mine. Only mine." Piccolo said in every hard thrust he is giving to the willing woman beneath him.

"Yes, oh...yes i'm yours...yes...ah"

Piccolo can feel that his woman is about to come, he gave all his powers to give her fast hard thrust, the bed is creaking so loud but her moan is louder. "Ohhh..Piccol..oh"

"Come for me....love" Piccolo said, still holding his seeds for her. When Tights came, her whole body is shaking with pleasure, all she can do is stare at her lover, mouth wide open and nails digging at his back. Piccolo came after her, thrusting deeper and spilling his seeds to her core. "Jet'aime" Tights whispered, kissing his forehead.

When Piccolo got his voice back, he looked at her, smiling like an idiot.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is fated to a certain blonde woman who happens to be Bulma's sister, Tights. Will she accept her fate or not?

**Chapter 14**

Its their first anniversary, Tights is busy preparing her suprise for his green boyfriend. She is going to cook his favorites and they will share an intimate and romantic dinner in the mansions garden. Tights and Piccolo decided to just make it simple rather than go to an expensive restaurant or going out of town. Simple candlelight dinner is enough for the couple.

7:00 PM, Piccolo arrived at the mansion with a bouquet of flowers, lilies, Tights favorites. At the table is Piccolo's favorites. They started eating and Tights noticed that Piccolo is very quiet.

"Love, is there something wrong?" Tights asked, she's worried that her boyfriend is not enjoyinh the food she cooked for him.

"You don't like the food? I can cook another for you? Just let me know. You're awfully quiet tonight." Piccolo stood up walked towards his girlfriend. He just stand in front of her, looking at her eyes directly.

"Love? You're creeping me out. Did I do something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something."

Oh no, is he going to leave her too? Not on their anniversary. She has a traumatic experience with that phrase.

"What is it love?" Minutes passed and Piccolo is just looking at her. "Piccolo what is it?!" she shouted, loosing her patience.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I said, Marry me. Will you marry me Tights Briefs?" He is holding a ring, jade ring, the one he is keeping for his first love. Tights stood up too, giving her hand to Piccolo.

"Yes, love. I will" Piccolo put the ring on her finger, it suits her. She hugged and kissed him then a loud voice shouted "She said yes!!!!!" its her sister, Bulma.

"I love you so much spaceman."

"I love you too"

They celebrated their anniversary with their friends. This is indeed a happy anniversary. Never did Tights expected that she will get married with this handsome namekian. Yeah, they look like an unlikely couple, some of her friends from France is asking her on why she chooses an alien. She cut ties with those friends who keeps on calling her boyfriend an alien. This man loves her so much and they will start building their own family too. They can all go to hell. She loves Piccolo so much, He's her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is too cheesy, but hey! Why not? :) Thank you for reading. Mua.

**Chapter 15**

Before their wedding day, Piccolo decided that he will tell it all. Everything about her, as his first and only love. They are having a picnic in the forest, near the lake. The place where they first met.

"Love, remember the woman I have told you about before?"

"Your first love?"

"Yes. Do you remember the wish you've made before? About me meeting my first love again?"

"Yes, why?"

"I saw her, Love"

"Oh, should I be jealous or something?" Tights asked. Piccolo pulled her close to his chest.

"Is she...beautiful?"

"So beautiful."

"Do you...love her?"

"I love her so much, Tights. In fact I'm going-"

"To marry her?" Piccolo looked at her, puzzled.   
"How did you?" Tights smiled and kissed him.

"I remember it all. Everything, love. From the day I saw you in the forest until your parents erased my memories. Our first kiss, first date and fight too."

"H..How?"

"Remember the first night we shared together? I have dreamt of you, when you're still on your teenage years. I thought its just a dream first, I thought I'm just creating those memories because honestly I'm jealous of your first love."

She held his hand and locked their fingers together.

"Then I told Bulma about my dreams about you. She's clueless too so we decided to ask Vegeta, if there is someone who knows your history, it is him. At first, Vegeta told me that its just a dream but after bribing him that I will cook his favorite tuna belly for a week he told me everything. About me, being your first love and you being a big dissapointment in your planet."

She hugged her soon to be husband and put her head on his shoulder.

"Then I realized why you look so familiar, why we have this special connection from day one. Why looking at you make me feel at ease and protected. All made sense when I discovered that I'm your first love. I'm happy that you're my first love Piccolo, and now my only love"

"You're not mad at me? For hiding the truth."

"I understand, its not ideal before especially after what happened with James. I love you."

"I love you more, I dont really care if my parents think I'm a big dissapointment Tights. I would still choose you."

"Over and over again." Tights finished the sentence for him. This is what they both deserved. Right now, she can say she have her own happy ending.

  
-The end-


End file.
